Edward Hutchinson (1564-1631)
}} Biography Edward Hutchinson (c. 1564 - 1632) was a mercer and a resident of Lincolnshire, England, most noted for the careers of his children in New England. While his father and several of his uncles and brothers became prominent as clergymen, aldermen, sheriffs, and mayors in the city of Lincoln, Edward focused his efforts on his business after moving to the town of Alford. Remarkably, not a single record for him has been found in Alford, other than his burial and the baptisms of his 11 children, but he likely gained a considerable estate, and his children married into prominent families. Family Legacy What was most exceptional about Edward Hutchinson occurred following his 1632 death. Beginning in 1634, five of his nine surviving children and his widow immigrated to New England, and all six of them were exiled from the Massachusetts Bay Colony as a result of the events of the Antinomian Controversy from 1636 to 1638. From Boston two of his children went south and became founding settlers of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, and three of them, with his widow, went north to establish Exeter in the Province of New Hampshire, and then proceeded to Wells, Maine. Because of their involvement in the controversy, his children had a disproportionately large role in the establishment of these new settlements in New England. Early Life Edward Hutchinson was born about 1564 in the parish of St Mary le Wigford in Lincoln in the county of Lincolnshire, England. While the baptismal records for the parish are now lost for that timeframe, Hutchinson's birth year has been determined with a fair amount of accuracy from his apprenticeship records. He was the youngest son, and only son of the second marriage, of John Hutchinson (1515-1565) who had been Sheriff, Alderman, and Mayor of the town of Lincoln, dying in office during his second term as mayor. Edward Hutchinson's mother was Anne, the second wife of his father John, whose maiden name is unknown. Anne had been married earlier, because in her will she mentioned her "son William Clinte," her "son Edward Kirkebie," and her "son Thomas Pinder," though the last two are presumed to be sons-in-law. Anne bore two Hutchinson children, and both her son Edward and the husband of her daughter Mary Freeston were appointed as executors to her will. Mercer Edward was a very successful mercer (aka: silk & textile trader) that lived in Alford, Lincolnshire. As a young man, Edward was apprenticed to Edmund Knyght, Alderman and mercer of Lincoln, for a period of eight years. By 1592 Hutchinson had become a mercer in his own right, and was living in Alford, Lincolnshire. Here he left behind almost no records, other than the baptisms of his children. Edward Hutchinson was buried in Alford on 14 February 1631/2 (and not September 1631 as stated by Whitmore). Marriage & Family He married Susanna Wheelright (1564-1646) and they resided in Alford where the local church has baptismal records for all 11 children (include two daughters named Susanna.) # William Hutchinson (1586-1641) - baptised 14 August 1586, married Anne Marbury (1591-1643), the daughter of Reverend Francis Marbury, and went to New England. # Theophilus Hutchinson (1588-) - baptised 8 September 1588, and because he is not heard of again, Chester surmises that he likely died as a youngster while his parents were travelling, and was buried away from Alford. # Samuel Hutchinson (1590-1667) - baptised 1 November 1590 and went to New England, settled in Wells ME, but returned to Boston. No wife or children mentioned in will or records. # Hester Hutchinson (1593-1630) (or Ester) - baptised 22 July 1593, and married in 1613 Reverend Thomas Rishworth of Laceby. At least one son, Edward Rishworth, immigrated to New England and joined the Wheelwrights there. # John Hutchinson (1595-1644) - baptised 18 May 1595, being buried in Alford on 20 June 1644 # Richard Hutchinson (1598-1670) - baptised 3 January 1597/8 died in London with his will proved 11 April 1670. Four of his son migrated to New England to represent his business interests there. # Susanna Hutchinson (1599-1601) - baptised 25 November 1599 and buried in Alford on 5 August 1601; # Susanna Hutchinson (1601-1651) - baptised just 4 days after the death of her sister of the same name. This second Susanna was baptised on 9 August 1601, and she married Augustine Storre and immigrated to New England in 1637 with the Wheelwrights, following them to Exeter NH and then to York ME. # Anne Hutchinson (1603-) - baptised 12 June 1603 and may have married a Levitt, # Mary Hutchinson (1606-) - baptised on 22 December 1605, married John Wheelwright, and immigrated to New England. # Edward Hutchinson (1607-) - The youngest child, Edward, was baptised 20 December 1607 and immigrated to New England, though he returned to England. References * Life of Edward Hutchinson (Mercer) - Wikipedia * Life of John Wheelright - Wikipedia of his famous son-in-law that founded Wells, Maine. * Life of Anne Hutchinson - Wikipedia for his famous daughter-in-law that founded Newport RI. * Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants